Clipped
by sweetcaroline
Summary: A series of newspaper and magazine clippings following School of Rock through fame, fortune, hearbreak, and breakups.
1. Of Fame and Fortune

**This story is going to be a series of newspaper clippings following the fame of School of Rock. I hope you enjoy it! FYI, I made up Applebee Records...**

_**The Horace Green Gazette**_

_**School of Rock: The Next Big Thing?**_

_**December 3, 2004**_

Kudos to our very own sophomores, Freddy Jones, Zack Mooneyham, Lawrence Tsai, Katie Brown, Alicia Allen, Marta Hale, and Tomika Hassan, who's band, School of Rock, recently won the local 'Battle of the Bands' competition. After the competition, John Applebee, of Applebee records approached the band's manager, Summer Hathaway (another sophomore), about a possible record deal.

"I was so excited," says Summer. "This is what we've been working so hard for."

"We practice every day," Freddy Jones, drummer, tells us. "We totally deserve it."

After playing for the rest of the executives at Applebee Records, and some heavy discussion on Summer's part the record deal was finalized.

"The girls were all crying really hard," says Zack Mooneyham. "Freddy, Lawrence and I weren't though."

"I swear I saw Zack and Freddy cry, no matter what they say," Alicia Allen joked with us.

School of Rock begins recording as soon as school gets out for Christmas. Please wish them luck!

* * *

_**Long Island Times**_

_**School of Rock: Lesson of the Day**_

_**March 14, 2005**_

Next Tuesday, a new band will sweep the nation. Local band, School of Rock, comes out with their debut album, 'Lesson of the Day,' on that fateful day. The band, full of high school sophomores, is definitely hoping to make it big.

"I really want to be like on the cover of 'People' magazine or something," Marta Hale, a back-up singer for the band, told our reporters. "That would be so awesome!"

Freddy Jones, the band's drummer tells us, "Oh, I'm ready for anything fame brings. Especially the girls!"

Lawrence Tsai, the keyboardist, is a little bit more down to earth. "I really hope our music makes an impression on people. Zack (the lead guitarist) writes really great lyrics, and Dewey (lead singer) is so great. I just really hope it all works out."

We, at the _Long Island Times _hope all goes well, too. Their single, 'School of Rock', hits radios today.

* * *

_**Entertainment Weekly**_

_**Teaching the World a Lesson**_

_**May 21, 2005**_

Through the years, teenage girls have idolized many things. There was Michael Jackson, Bruce Springsteen, NSYNC and the Backstreet Boys, and Usher. Today, these girls have a new group of idols.

The band of teenagers, School of Rock, has taken the U.S. by storm. Composed of high school sophomores and one middle-aged man, the band's hardcore CD is one for both teenage boys and girls to enjoy.

Teenage girls spend their time drooling over the three teenage boys in the band: Zack Mooneyham (guitar), Freddy Jones (drums), and Lawrence Tsai (keyboard). Teenage boys fawn over the gorgeous bassist, Katie Brown, and the three adorable back-up singers Alicia Allen, Marta Hale, and Tomika Hassan, even the bands beautiful manager, Summer Hathaway.

In June, School of Rock begins their US tour with a show in Philly, moving on to New York, LA, and all the other best places to see and be seen. For show times and tickets check out our website.

* * *

_**Teen People**_

_**A Lesson about School of Rock**_

_**June 1, 2005**_

We sat down with Summer Hathaway, the manager of the new sensation, School of Rock to chat about how the band is dealing with newly found fame and fortune.

TP: So, Summer, how is the tour going?

**SH:** Its going really well. Everyone treats us so nicely. We're having a complete blast.

**TP:** That's good. Any relationships going on within the band at the moment?

**SH:** (Laughing) Should I really reveal this information? (Laughs again) No, I think Freddy and Katie went out for a little while. Maybe Freddy and Marta too. He's kind of a womanizer. But really we're all like brother and sisters. We're really close friends.

**TP:** Can you say boring? Anyway, who has been the most affected by the fame?

**SH:** We all have, really. Just in different ways. Freddy, Zack, Marta, and Alicia really like being in the spotlight. You know, on the camera, on the cover of magazines, they love it. As for Lawrence, Tomika, and Katie they really want to be famous to make a difference. They're extremely caring.

**TP:** Who would you say are best friends within the band? Who's your best friend?

**SH:** As I said earlier, we're all super close, but Katie, Marta, Zack, and Freddy are probably my best friends in the world. Alicia and Tomika are completely inseparable. They're so funny. Lawrence is everybody's friend. He's so sweet, he solves everyone's problems.

**TP:** Who would you say is the clown of the band? What about the serious one?

**SH:** I'm definitely the serious one. I like to get down to work and stuff, but I can still have a little fun every now and then. Lawrence is pretty serious, but he's more laid back than I am. Freddy and Alicia are definitely the funny ones. When they're together we'll laugh until we can't breathe. Marta's the sweet one. She's very girly, loud, and bubbly. Tomika tells it like it is. She always speaks her mind. Its funny, too, cause she used to be really shy. Zack's quieter. He's more down to earth than the rest of us. Katie, she's extremely sporty. You'd never know unless you knew her really well like we do.

**TP:** Sounds like you guys are all very different. Are there a lot of fights within the band?

**SH:** No, not really. If there is a fight, (she'll kill me when she reads this), but if there is a fight Alicia's probably in the middle of it. She's so sassy. But we don't fight that often.

**TP:** She seems very sassy. Thanks, Summer for sitting down with us.

As you can see from our interview with the adorable Summer Hathaway, School of Rock is on its way to the top of the charts.

**Whaddya think? Its not a one shot....so review...**


	2. Of Dropouts and Jealousy

**I'm really glad ya'll like it, and I think it'll have more plot than you seem to think…but maybe not…**

_**US Weekly**_

_**Dewey Finn – School Dropout**_

_**June 17, 2005**_

On Monday, June 14, School of Rock held a huge concert in Dallas, without one of their key members, Dewey Finn. When asked about this, Summer Hathaway was rather secretive, but US reporters did hear her mumble a few things.

"Just because he doesn't have the 'hot body' that Freddy, Zack, and Lawrence do he has to go get all emotional and cry to his mom," was one of many rude comments Hathaway was heard saying.

Freddy Jones, drummer, did care to comment. "Dewey Finn, screw you!" he exclaimed. Many of the band members seemed to feel the same way as they cheered and hollered behind him.

What's next for Dewey Finn? No one knows. Reporters have not been able to contact him, as he refuses to see anyone besides, as Summer Hathaway stated, his mother.

_**Rolling Stone**_

_**Kids With Talent**_

_**June 30, 2005**_

We, the lucky workers of _Rolling Stone_, got to sit down to coffee with Katie Brown, Marta Hale, Alicia Allen, and Tomika Hassan of the upcoming group of teenage rock sensations, School of Rock. The girls were great fun to talk to and open with everything.

RS: Girls, let me start with just saying, your band truly rocks. I'm a big fan.

MH: (Giggling) Thanks so much.

KB: It's always good to meet a fan.

RS: So, let's begin with the music. You guys have a platinum record and just went on a US tour, what's next?

AA: We're not exactly sure. Summer's not here with her palm pilot.

TH: (Laughing) Actually, we're heading to the MTV Awards fairly soon, and then we're taking a two-week break before we go on another tour.

KB: Yeah, only this one's worldwide.

RS: Great! I hope I get to see one of the concerts. Do any of you write songs?

MH: No, not really. Zack writes most of them. Lawrence might write one or two. Truthfully, if we wrote we wouldn't know what to write about. We'd turn into like Britney clones and we don't want that.

RS: Ah, so Zack and Lawrence are the deep ones. What personas do you think each one of you possesses?

MH: (Giggling) I'm definitely the girly, giggling type.

KB: I'm kind of serious, but not as much as Larry and Zack.

AA: I'm the funny one. And sassy too. I can make everybody laugh.

TH: (laughing) I solve everyone's problems.

RS: How do you think the fame as affected your personalities, if at all?

KB: I'm not shy at all anymore. I just do what I want.

MH: I don't really think its affected me, but I do think it affected Freddy. (Giggles) He's taking it to the head, you know, all the girls.

RS: He seems like that type. Speaking of romance…any romances for anyone in the band?

AA: I don't really know. I don't care, either.

KB: I don't know if I want to tell…

MH: I'd be happy to tell for you, Katie. Zack and Katie are dating. Personally, I find it adorable.

KB: Marta!

MH: What? They would have found out eventually.

RS: Don't worry Katie, we would have found out soon enough anyway. How is the tour bus? What's it like?

AA: At first we were all so excited to get on the tour bus. It is pretty cool, with video games, televisions, stereos, and stuff, but after a week or two we were completely sick of it.

KB: Ugh! You just want to throw up, you know? Being in extremely tight spaces turns you against people.

TH: Oh yeah! (laughs) Alicia and Katie got in a huge fight. It was so funny.

RS: You guys are so great. Who would you say are your major inspirations? What's your favorite band?

KB: I'm like Led Zeppelin's biggest fan. I LOVE YOU!

MH: When we started this band, I'm ashamed to say, I was obsessed with Christina Aguilera. Now I'm pretty into the Eagles old songs. They're really good.

AA: I don't know, there's so many. Probably AC/DC. Definitely AC/DC.

TH: Green Day. By a landslide.

RS: Those are all great bands. What celebrities have you guys met?

AA: I got so excited when we met Ozzie and Sharon. We were all really star struck. None of us could really talk.

TH: They were really cool, but my favorite was when we met Denzel. He's like the best actor ever.

MH: I thought that Ellen DeGeneres was hilarious. We went on her talk show and she just cracked me up every time she opened her mouth.

KB: My favorite was by far Adam Sandler. He's definitely the funniest guy on the planet. Billy Madison is my favorite movie, too.

RS: Will you comment on the recent leaving of Dewey Finn?

KB: Oh…

AA: Don't speak that man's name. He makes me so mad.

MH: To put it bluntly, people liked us better. (laughs) I know that sounds really vain, but that's seriously why he left. We were younger, and more popular and he was jealous.

TH: Seriously, would you rather watch hot high school sophomores or a fat, old guy?

RS: Definitely you guys. Thank you so much, Katie, **Tomika, Marta, and Alicia! We'll be sure to invite you back.**

_**People**_

_**A Little Schoolgirl Jealousy**_

_**July 9, 2005**_

An insider with _People Magazine _recently spotted the recently popular band, School of Rock, at a dinner together. According to our very reliable source, the couple within the band, Katie Brown (bassist) and Zack Mooneyham (lead guitar/vocals), were very into each other.

"They're such a cute couple," our source tells us. "You could tell they were in love. Holding hands and stuff."

Also, according to our source, the band's bubbly little back-up singer, Marta Hale, seemed to be just a tad bit jealous.

"All was going well at first," another anonymous tipper tells us. "I mean Marta looked a little angry, she kept shooting them death glares, but then, Zack and Katie shared a kiss. That's when Marta actually through her water across the table at the two and stormed out of the building, followed closely by Freddy Jones (drummer) who looked ready to comfort her."

Is all well in the world of these adorable teenagers? Right now, the school seems to be having a little trouble.


	3. Of Tours and Drunkards

**My reviewers all get a humongous hug! Muah! Keep reading and reviewing!**

_**US Weekly**_

_**Blondie Gone Bad**_

_**July 23, 2005**_

Marta 'Blondie' Hale, the adorable little back-up singer of the band School of Rock is known for her giggles, her happiness, and her love for just about everything. Recently, however, our loveable Marta has turned into a vicious animal.

An article titled A Little Schoolgirl Jealousy appeared in People Magazine a little over a week ago stating how a jealous Marta made quite a scene at a popular Hollywood restaurant over a boy. Since this article appeared, Marta has been quite the opposite of her normal persona and recently cursed profusely at a reporter who was kindly trying to get a word for the Entertainment channel.

Besides the changed personality, 'Blondie' has also seemed to change her style. Gone are her usual outfits consisting of bright colors and exuberant patterns and here is her age of messy ponytails and black.

If Marta Hale is making this big of a fuss over Zack Mooneyham, the lead guitarist in School of Rock, we at US suggest she gives up, because her bad attitude isn't going to help at all.

_**CosmoGirl **_

_**School of Rock Minus Two**_

_**August 7, 2005**_

Two down, six left. Every time I pick up a magazine, School of Rock seems to have lost a member. I recently sat down with Freddy Jones, drummer of the band, and losing members was one of the many things that we spoke of.

TV: Freddy! How are you?

FJ: I'm good. We're all a little down right now, considering Marta has left the band.

TV: Ah, yes. Another member gone. What do you have to say on that matter? Was she really that upset about the status of Zack and Katie?

FJ: No, she actually wasn't upset about that at all. She was upset because of all the bad press she was getting and didn't think that the fame was worth all the lies going around.

TV: Hmm…What about the eyewitness at the restaurant that night? Are you saying they were lying?

FJ: That 'eyewitness' didn't really hear correctly. Marta actually was in a fight with Katie, but not over Zack. See, the band splits the money we make evenly. Earlier that day Katie had spent more than her share of the money. She had used Marta's money, and my money. Marta had also recently just got a call saying that her parents were splitting. Marta actually spilled that glass of water, then burst into tears and left the restaurant because she didn't want everyone to see her crying.

TV: So, you and Katie don't really get along?

FJ: We get along fine! Everybody has fights, even best friends. That eyewitness just caught us on a bad day.

TV: So were you and Marta an 'item?'

FJ: No! Friends help friends. Usually, Katie would have gone after her, but obviously she couldn't because they were in a fight!

TV: Oh come on, Freddy, don't be shy.

FJ: I have never been shy in my life and don't intend to start now.

TV: Sure, sure. I see you blushing. Anyhow, thank you for sitting down with me.

It seemed to me that when I talked to Freddy he was hiding something all along. He was very defensive of Marta and I have a strange feeling inside me that he'll be the next to go.

_**YM**_

_**Behind the Scenes: School of Rock**_

_**August 19, 2005**_

Hello, all! Usually I'm being interviewed or photographed, so it's kind of interesting to switch it up and write an article. Well, you lucky YM readers get to come behind the scenes of the SOR tour with me, Alicia Allen. Congratulations, you're about to enter a typical day in the life of one of us.

6:00a.m. – Good morning! One of the downsides of the tour is with how much we travel we have to wake up really early. Right now we're all getting on the bus and leaving Paris to travel to Strasbourg, France.

7:00a.m. – By this time everyone's usually awake. Right now, we're attempting to practice…Zack and Katie are the only two with their instruments. Freddy's banging his drumsticks on the table and Tomika and I are laughing way to hard to even attempt to sing.

9:00a.m. – We just arrived in Strasbourg and are unloading, or rather watching Zack, Freddy, Lawrence, and the roadies unload the equipment at the arena while Summer follows them around snapping orders.

12:00p.m. – Everything's unloaded and now we're eating. This has to be my favorite part of the day. Of course we eat just about the same thing every day. Today the menu is…oh what a surprise, sandwiches.

2:00p.m. – After the girls completely demolished the boys in a little game of flag football in the parking lot, we're heading back into the arena to warm up and do sound check.

4:00p.m. – Everything is nice and working properly, so we're headed backstage for make-up and costumes. I can't wait because Zack, Freddy, and Lawrence's faces during this time are the best things I've ever seen in my whole life. I laugh till I cry every single time.

7:00p.m. – We go on in an hour so we're about to have our usual band pep talk. We always get together and laugh really hard then say a 'prayer' before we perform. It's a tradition and I'm sure that if we didn't do it we'd completely bust a show. Wish me luck!

11:00p.m. – The concert (which went smashingly) is over and everything is just about cleaned up. After we're all loaded up we get on the bus and head to Lyon for a concert at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon and then another at 8:00. After that we're headed to Bordeaux. Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoyed your day in the life of Alicia Allen!

_**Vogue**_

_**Billy Falduto: The Next Prada**_

_**August 26, 2005**_

"Wow, that Katie Brown looks amazing. Who designed that dress?"

"Mmm, mmm, Freddy Jones looks quite dashing in that suit. Is that a Vuitton?"

"Wow, who designs for School of Rock? Chanel?"

We find ourselves asking these questions every time a member of School of Rock comes into the public eye and today I have the answer. Billy Falduto, who has been with this group of teenagers since day one designs all of their clothes, whether at the Grammys or on the stage.

"I just love working with them," Falduto says. "Designing for a group of friends is ideal work for me. I wouldn't want to design anything for some cocky supermodel."

Billy, whose style is trendy, bright colors and tight leather pants says he and the band sometimes get in arguments.

"They like to go for more of a classic rock look, which I'm beginning to like. Marta was more for the bright colors, like me."

Recently, Falduto has been asked to design a dress for a party celebrating the upcoming release of Jessica Simpson's new album.

"She's a little different than what I'm used to," said Falduto when asked about the matter. "But when I talked to her, she seemed pretty down to earth, so I agreed."

It seems Falduto is on his way up the chain of kings and queens in fahion. Who knows, we may have a new Prada on the loose!

_**Star Magazine**_

_**Busted**_

_**September 5, 2005**_

"We all mess up," Summer Hathaway, manager of School of Rock stated when lead guitarist Zack Mooneyham and drummer Freddy Jones were arrested. "Believe it or not, Freddy and Zack are people. I'm sure it won't happen again."

Mooneyham and Jones were charged on August 31 with underage drinking and then driving while intoxicated. The two were spotted at a popular Los Angeles club, 'Kaleidoscope', and when it was realized that the two were underage, they were asked to leave.

Already intoxicated, Jones threw a punch at a bouncer, but missed. Mooneyham cursed at innocent bystanders as the two stumbled out of the building and got into a car, which sped off before anyone could stop them for driving.

The two were stopped by a police officer and taken to the station, but after Hathaway assured authorities over and over again that this was a one-time thing the two were let off with only a warning.

While Hathaway seemed to be quite certain that the two teen idols would not begin a regular pattern, others, such as Lawrence Tsai were a little appalled.

"The fame is going to their heads," the keyboardist told a Star reporter. "It's just going to everyone's heads. I wanted to make a difference."

Katie Brown, on the other hand, stated, "They were just having a little fun, you know, living a little. There's a lot of pressure put on us and they were just blowing off some steam."

The band, who cancelled a concert in Dallas, Texas to sort out this matter, hopes to come out with all their members. But with the ever lovable School of Rock, who knows who will go next?

**With the click of a magical button you'll be transported somewhere over the rainbow...okay not really but you will make a certain author smile!**


	4. Of More Drinking and Dropouts

**Again, my reviewers are my most favorite people ever! (S.S.I: That's my birthday, too, lol!) Okey dokey, I'm so glad you guys like this! Keep reading!**

_**People**_

_**Second Time Around**_

_**September 30, 2005**_

"We all mess up," Summer Hathaway recently stated when the two teenage heartthrobs were charged with underage drinking and driving. "Believe it or not, Freddy and Zack are people. I'm sure it won't happen again."

Summer Hathaway was correct in one way, Freddy Jones hasn't been sighted near a club, but Mooneyham was arrested a second time on September 28 at popular bar, 'O'Malley's'. Instead of being let off with a warning, as they were last time, Zack was put into jail, with a bail of $5,000.

According to chief of police, Carl McDonald, the whole band showed up to bail him out, but Lawrence Tsai wasn't so sure.

"He did something wrong," he told the band. "Let him serve his time."

Katie Brown, however, felt differently, as she argued with Tsai. "We all make mistakes, let's just bail him out, we have the money."

McDonald says this turned into a full-blown argument. "They were practically at each others throats. Hathaway was trying to stop it, but failed," he said.

According to other eyewitnesses, Lawrence finally gave up. "If this is what fame is," the keyboardist stated icily, "then I quit."

After another long argument, the band reluctantly bailed Mooneyham out of jail, and a drunken guitarist stated that he'd never drink again.

_**USA Today**_

_**Tsai Tells All**_

_**October 3, 2005**_

Robert Tsai, the down to earth keyboardist, who recently exploded at a Los Angeles police station, sat down with our reporters to reveal what exactly caused the quite unexpected explosion.

UT: Hello, Lawrence. Feeling alright today?

LT: (chuckles) Don't worry, I'm not going to explode on you. I'm fine.

UT: Well, that's a relief. After that little scene in the police station, I'm just a little scared. What happened to make you explode like that?

LT: Well, stuff just built up I suppose. I mean it started with us losing Dewey. We were all such a close-knit group, and then all of a sudden Dewey makes one rude remark to Zack and everyone took Zack's side, because he was, of course, the sophomore, not the old guy, so Dewey left. Next, Marta started getting bad press, and left. After that, Zack and Freddy started drinking and driving, but being celebrities, got off with only a warning. So far, Freddy hasn't been _caught _again, but when Zack got caught again, I was really angry. At least I thought the band would agree with me when I thought that Zack should do his time, but no! We have the money, so we had to bail him out!

UT: So you firmly believe that Mr. Mooneyham should have stayed in jail?

LT: Of course! I mean, before we became famous, he would of stayed there, to learn a lesson. His parents might of bailed him out, but he'd be grounded for like ever. Now, he's not going to have any consequences for his actions and he'll just do it again and again.

UT: So that's why you quit, because Zack didn't stay in jail?

LT: No, not at all! I quit because I seemed to be the only sane one left. I wanted to maintain my integrity and my honor; I didn't want to be the guy on the cover on the tabloids. Dewey used to say, "One great rock show can change the world." So we agreed that the fame wouldn't affect us, that we'd just be in it so we could really make a difference somewhere. Sadly, the fame hit everyone hard, and I didn't want that to happen to me. I think I got out right in time.

UT: Ah, I see. Do you believe the fame has affected you at all?

LT: Of course it has. Seriously, you can't have songs that are number 1 on all the charts and not take it to the head. I think the others were affected in a more extreme way. I must admit, though, it was quite fun to be famous, I just don't think it's fun to be famous if you're in it for all the wrong reasons.

UT: I understand completely. Tell us, Lawrence, do you think you'll keep in touch with your former band mates?

LT: Definitely! Those guys are my best friends, and a few mistakes aren't going to permanently separate us. I'd never lose touch with any of them.

UT: I'm glad to hear there are no hard feelings. Are you planning on continuing the keyboard?

LT: Well, classical music was my first love, and I'm planning on going back to that. I think I may compose some pieces, play some concerts myself, but I don't want to be a star, like School of Rock.

UT: Well, we'll all be looking out for you. Thanks for sitting down with us.

**Okay, I know this is shorter than usual, but there are some major events that I wanted to save until the next chapter, or the chapter after that. Anyhoo, review, review, review!**


	5. Of Oscars and Rehab

**Keep reading! Please read my other stories, too: 'Mr. & Mrs. Jones' and 'Bells Will be Ringing.' Thank you! PS: I made up Bobby Jameson and the Augustus Rehabilitation Center.**

_**Teen People**_

_**From Palm Pilots to Oscars**_

_**October 25, 2005**_

Every person from the ages of 9 to 92 is awaiting the release of this years supposed hit, _Yellow, _(to be released on November 15),following the lives of families living in Philadelphia during the time of the malaria epidemic. Citizens not only await the thrilling plot or historical value, but the star-studded cast. George Clooney stars alongside Nicole Kidman and Kirk Douglas in this drama/adventure.

Most teens aren't eager to see George, Nicole, or Kirk, but young Summer Hathaway, who also manages everyone's favorite group of teenage rebels, School of Rock. Summer is young and feisty, and an amazing actress.

"She was great to work with," says Clooney. "She's extremely funny on set, but can flip the switch as soon as the cameras turn on. Its so nice to see people this young being so serious and passionate about something."

"She's so responsible," laughed director, Bobby Jameson. "She's like a forty-year-old soccer mom and lawyer trapped in a 16-year-old's body."

"I never knew that Summer could act," stated Freddy Jones, the drummer of School of Rock, "But I've seen some clips from the movie and she's amazing."

Hathaway was recently signed on to star in another film, a movie version of the musical, Mamma Mia.

"She used to sing horribly," giggled lead back-up singer of School of Rock, Tomika Hassan, "I mean horribly. She took lots of voice lessons though, out of embarrassment, and boy can she belt it now. I can't wait to see Mamma Mia."

Hathaway loves acting, she says. "It's always been my dream. Believe it or not, I never dreamed of being the next David Geffen. It's interesting, and I'll continue to manage the band, but acting is definitely the best thing that's happened to me."

Summer Hathaway may have been the best thing that's happened to acting. Kidman recently stated, "Summer is definitely not one of those kiddie actors who's just put in films as eye candy. She truly is wonderful at what she does."

We definitely hope to see more, lots more, of Summer in the future, in acting and in band-managing.

_**Entertainment Weekly**_

_**Ad**_

_**November 6, 2005**_

On November 18, School of Rock will release a new album, this one self-titled. The album includes many tracks of the band's usual style, but others are have more of a Christmas feel and are softer than normal. Tracks such as 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' and 'Twenty Questions' hit the radios on November 9.

_**Star Magazine**_

_**Another Member Gone**_

_**November 23, 2005**_

Just days after the release of their latest album, Alicia Allen, or Brace Face, as she's known within School of Rock, was reportedly checked into a treatment facility to help Alicia get over her issues with 'illegal substance abuse.'

Allen was checked into the Augustus Rehabilitation Center, used by only the richest and worst affected celebrities in the world. Two of the band's members (Tomika Hassan and Summer Hathaway) were there with her when Alicia checked into the center, and after exiting the building, the two reluctantly commented.

"We're going to support her all the way through this," stated Hassan, looking extremely upset. "She's my best friend in the world and I'm going to make sure she gets better."

When asked on whether Allen would be continuing with School of Rock, Hathaway answered, a little sadly. "We think it would be better if she kept a low profile after all this is over with. We want to make sure she gets better and stays better, so, no, she will not be continuing with us."

School of Rock, now down to a guitarist, bassist, drummer, one back-up singer, and a manager, are planning a tour in the U.S. and Canada this spring.

_**USA Today**_

_**Yellow**_

_**November 30, 2005**_

_Yellow, _this year's most awaited feature film, was recently released, and is now the largest grossing film this year. Not only are the sets, camera angles, plot, and script amazing, but the young lead actress is quite amazing.

Summer Hathaway, manager of School of Rock, is perfect for the role physically and does a wonderful job portraying the emotions of the character.

"Wow," stated director/writer of many movies, Chris Columbus stated after the Yellow premiere. "Hathaway was absolutely stunning. I would cast her in every teenage role I had from now on if I could."

"I never thought that the feedback would be so positive," stated Hathaway herself. "I can't believe how many super comments I've gotten."

"Summer is talented at whatever she does," stated Dewey Finn, former lead singer of School of Rock, who showed up at the premiere of _Yellow._ "Not only is she brilliant, but she's funny, obviously a wonderful actress, and now a fabulous singer."

After the movie version of the musical, Mamma Mia, Hathaway has signed on to portray Juliet in the remake of Shakespeare's classic play, _Romeo and Juliet. _

"I can't wait to see what the future has in store for me," Summer said. "I'm so thankful for what I've been given, and everyone who's supported me."

**Hokay, that was short, and unfortunately, I don't think the rest of the chapters are going to get any longer. Anyhoo, review, review, review! My other stories too! Haha I made a rhyme…wow, I'm babbling…never mind….**


	6. Of Sad and Happy Endings

**Sadly, this is the last chapter... I'm so sorry, I thought it was going to last longer, but it didn't! Anyhoo, read it and review it!**

_**Us Weekly**_

_**Freddy Jones: Wedding 2006?**_

_**December 16, 2005**_

Many young women and teenagers are wearing black in mourning this week. Freddy Jones, resident bachelor and teen 'hottie' has recently announced of his engagement to former School of Rock back-up singer, Marta Hale.

"They were always really close," says bassist, Katie Brown. "Freddy kept in touch with her after she left the band. They talked to each other almost every day."

Jones popped the question last Thursday at dinner after a concert the band held in their hometown.

"It was so sweet!" said Tomika Hassan, the only remaining back-up singer in the band, who was also present at the dinner.

Zachary Mooneyham, guitarist and lead singer also commented, "It was a long time coming. We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

Freddy and Marta have also announced that Zack Mooneyham will be the best man and Summer Hathaway will be the maid of honor. The date of the wedding has not been told, and will not be told because the two want a quiet wedding.

_**People**_

_**Only Four Left**_

_**January 3,2006**_

Yet another member of School of Rock is gone. This time, after being offered another movie role manager Summer Hathaway has mutually decided to leave the band.

"I'm going to manage the band until they can find another manager, but I really want to pursue my acting career," Hathaway said in a recent interview.

"Why shouldn't she go for acting?" a recently married Freddy Jones stated. "I mean she is really, really good at it. I don't blame her one bit."

Every member seemed to agree totally on the matter. "No one is mad about it. We all agreed it was the better thing for her to do." Katie Brown told a People correspondent when asked on the matter.

Hathaway's newest movie, Mamma Mia, premieres on March 18 in Los Angeles.

_**Entertainment Weekly**_

_**SOR Kicks Off Another Tour**_

_**February 15, 2006**_

School of Rock kicked off their third tour last night with a huge concert in West Palm Beach, Florida. The sold-out concert had viewers on the edges of their seats all night. With guest performances from Marta Jones, Dewey Finn, and Lawrence Tsai this concert was said to be the best for this year.

"It was amazing!" young fan Janie Orlando said after it was over. "They were wonderful!"

"They just continue to get better and better," music critic Jack Covington wrote in his critique of the concert. "With everything they've been through, this band still puts on a phenomenal show!"

School of Rock plays a show in Tampa tonight and moves on to Atlanta, Georgia tomorrow.

_**Rolling Stone**_

_**Taking Home 6 Grammys**_

_**March 1, 2006**_

School of Rock, fairly new to the music business, recently took home 6 grammys to add to their collection of many awards. The band won in the categories of album of the year (self-titled album, School of Rock), song of the year, (Twenty Questions), best new artist, best rock performance by a group with vocal, (song School of Rock), best rock instrumental performance (Lovely), and best rock song (Twenty Questions).

The band was overjoyed with their success.

"I couldn't believe it!" Tomika Hassan said afterward. "One would have definitely been enough, but six? That's crazy!"

"The band is amazing," Summer Hathaway, who showed up with School of Rock, said. "They deserved every one of those awards."

"We were completely surprised," Zack Mooneyham said. "We were surprised enough to even get nominated."

Even though everyone's favorite group of loveable teenagers has been through some rough times, the kids always continue to come out on top.

_**USA Today**_

_**School Is No Longer In Session**_

_**May 3, 2006**_

After an extremely successful tour, the band School of Rock decided to call it quits. Even though the group recently won six grammys, everyone thought it was better to break up.

"It was mutual," Freddy Jones, drummer said. "We really just couldn't do it anymore. We'd lost just about everybody, I just got married, and Zack and Katie were thinking of getting married as well. It was just the better thing to do."

The band played their last concert in New York City at Madison Square Gardens.

"It was so sad to watch," stated long-time fan and friend Michelle Green. "Everyone came out for the last song, which was School of Rock: Dewey, Marta, Lawrence, Summer, and even Alicia, who looked terrible. Almost everyone was crying, but all good things have an end."

"It was really hard," Zack Mooneyham, former lead guitarist said. "We'd been doing this since the fifth grade; it had pretty much become our lives, but it was something that we had to do."

The members of the band are also all going their separate ways. Freddy and Marta Jones, along with Alicia Allen and Dewey Finn are moving back to Long Island. Lawrence Tsai will be attending Julliard. Zack Mooneyham and Katie Brown plan to attend UCLA beginning in the fall. Summer Hathaway will continue to pursue her acting career in Los Angeles, where Tomika Hassan will live as well, trying to make it solo.

"We're best friends," a teary Summer Hathaway said to a reporter at the end of the concert. "And it will continue to stay that way, no matter what, we'll be there for each other."

**Hokay, believe it or not! That's not the end…one more article, this one's about four years later, and I'm super sorry about how sad it is…**

_**People**_

_**Crash**_

_**January 4, 2010**_

Remember School of Rock? That group of bubbly, giggly, bright teenagers who blew us all away with their music?

There was Freddy Jones, the blonde drummer, who every single teenage girl on the face of the earth was in love with.

Of course, they were also in love with Lawrence Tsai. That serious, yet funny keyboardist who amazed everyone with how fast he could move his fingers up and down the keys.

Marta Hale, or Jones, was giggly and girly and could hit some very high notes.

Alicia Allen was sassy and hysterical, always doing some crazy dance move on stage just for a laugh.

Tomika Hassan was beautiful and would never cease to amaze anyone with her amazing vocal talents.

People even fell in love with the band's adorable manager, Summer Hathaway, who is today one of Hollywood's most famous actresses.

Then, there was the band's power couple, Zack Mooneyham and Katie Brown. Everyone loved the two and hoped they'd stay together forever.

Sadly, forever ended for them early on the morning of January 1. Zack Mooneyham, a known drinker, was drunk when he drove the two home, and crashed into a pole, causing the deaths of both he and Katie Brown.

The former band members gathered at the Maple Hills Memorial Cemetery where the two were buried on the late evening of January 2.

The members of the group were all too grief-stricken to comment at the time, but have promised an interview later.

No matter how early they left us, Zack Mooneyham and Katie Brown will live on in our hearts forever, as will School of Rock.

**Sad though it is, that's the end. Thank you sooooo much to all my reviewers!!! I love you!**

**I'm probably going to update both my other storied today, too, so read those as well.**


End file.
